Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows REMIX!
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: What if Harry DID go to Hogwarts? What if ALL of what happened, DIDN'T? Read and find out, sorry, it hasn't happened yet, and it's boring right now : sorry


**This is my first Harry Potter FanFiction, so don't be to hard, its been a couple of years since I read the series, so yeah, you get the picture :) Enjoy it.**

**And I'm back from my sick break, so YAY! I'm back*very little celebration that totally sucks*. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I hope you like it!**

**And just so we're clear, Harry and the gang are going to hogwarts for the REAL seventh year (if hogwarts didn't close). It starts out really boring so bare with me, ok? OK, so let's get this story started!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: "Wakee-Wakee Harry!"**

Harry lay on his side, asleep, with foaming saliva dripping from his mouth, soaking the cheap sheet that Uncle Vernon had stubbornly gotten Harry for a Christmas. Harry was surprised when he receive it, he had thanked them, but the man had already snaked his gargantuan body out of the room.

He had received a letter from Ron and Hermione – Ron had sent it to her, and she wrote a not under his and sent it to Harry – that Harry had read over and over again. It lay lay crumpled on the ground, visible to the eye.

It was in a messy, montype-like font (Rons) and a slanted cursive that reminded him much of Dumbledore....

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_Mum has invited you two to come to our house for a week, and insists that you should be brought by the muggle car. I send this to Hermione first, since she is closest,and I hope you all can come. It would be a great thing for our family since mum has been moping around, saying "Now Dumbledores gone: he was the only only one he feared, we're all damned to hell now the, RON! Clean this UP!" Answer please._

_Sincerely, Ron_

–

_Dear Harry and Ron_

_I can, since I charmed my parents, unfortunately! No more on that! _(tear stain here) _But I hope you can come Harry bec se it would mean o much to me, please ans r! I'd love to spend my summer with you two!_

_Sincerely, Hermione_

Since he had just received the letter, he had not replied. Hedwig squawked in her cage boisterously, thundering Harry's eardrum, and he jolted upright in bed, panting. Sweat poured down the bare skin that showed, apart from his long, gray tee-shirt and blue, faded jeans with no cloth that lasts more than two inches without being cut.

"Hedwig?" He gasped. "Not again?" Something had been going on with her lately. He couldn't really do anything if she fell ill, he might be able to take her to the hospital wing, but he's not sure if Madam Pomfrey can mend animals. she had never squawked like this, soon the Dursleys' would be complaining.

Harry then remembered the letter that lay on the floor, and that he had to reply to it. He would no doubt say _yes_ anything to getaway from this hellish place. Everything but at the foot of Voldemort, or one of his death eaters.

He picked up the large cut-out of parchment, and a pen from the bedside table, he set it on the table, and put his left hand on the top corner to keep the page in place.

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

_The definite answer is: Hell Yeah! Anything to get away from this place, and I'm sorry Hermione, but WHY did you do it? Send much love to your mum, Ron, tell her I said yes, and that I'm very excited, but 'The Muggle Car" are you really all that sure about that? I wouldn't do it if I were you._

_Sincerely, Harry_

"Hedwig," Harry told her. "I got a job for you.... Here.... There....." Harry undid the cage latch and let her out, she squawked wildly. "Shut UP Hedwig!" He stuffed the letter in her mouth so she wouldn't do it anymore, it muffled them, and made a change in the noise... finally.

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon (apparently awake, who knew) snapped violently. "PUT THAT BLOODY BIRD IN HELL!" He was yelling gibberish then, to rid his stress of the situation, it was annoying.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia's muffled voice came from near him. "Duddy-kins might here your dirty tongue!" Harry sighed, he knew that Dudley was saying those words like a motormouth when they weren't around.

"Hedwig!" Harry said. "Now, look what you've cause NOW! Now, got on!" He shoved her out of the window, and got under the covers, just as Uncle Vernon made the room smaller by entering the room.

"Hah?" Vernon gasped. "Blimey, he was asleep, I must be gettin' old...." He walked out of the room, clearly confused. Harry could hear his voce as he was going down the corridor. "I'm hallucinatin'!"

His eyes opened and wandered to the clock: It was three-forty in the morning. He yawned, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT MEANS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!  
**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, review it! I really do hope you really likeed , cause I work hard on this stuff, I would do this as a living if I didn't have to go to a stupid school :( But PLEASE REVIEW IT! It means a LOT to me! You know you want to!  
**


End file.
